1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ankle joint orthesis for the stabilization of the internal and external ankle joint. Preferably, the ankle joint orthesis comprises a medial shell and a lateral shell made of plastic which extend from the heel region beyond the malleolus to the lower calf region. The shells are lined throughout their entire support surface with a flexible padding and fastening structure, such as Velcro.RTM. closures, are provided for fastening and securing the shells together. One shell, preferably the lateral shell, is of an L-shaped design and has a laterally extending leg which extends and catches below the foot between the heel and the ball of the foot. Both shells also can be connected to each other by fastening structure, such as by Velcro.RTM. tape, which extends under the foot and both shells have openings in the malleolar area.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Over the years, various ankle support devices and ankle joint orthesis devices have been proposed and examples of devices which are analogous and non-analogous to the ankle joint orthesis of the present invention are disclosed in the following U.S. and foreign patent publications:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 487,492 Pugsley 1,465,233 Posner 2,694,395 Brown 2,774,153 Alber 2,830,585 Weiss 4,280,489 Johnson, Jr. 4,869,267 Grim, et al. 4,964,402 Grim, et al. 4,966,134 Brewer 5,007,416 Burns et al. 5,088,478 Grim 5,125,400 Johnson, Jr. 5,199,941 Makinen RE 34,661 Grim German Published Patent Applications: DE 29 13 606 Johnson DE 35 37 360 Kuhnreich DE 37 42 352 Mulligan DE 39 24 428 Rau German Published Utility Models and Gebrauchsmusters: DE-U-19 28 411 Dassler G 89 02 601 Jung G 89 07 464 Saniewy Medizinische Lagerungstechnik GmbH G 90 04 108 Rexing Orthopadie-Technik G 90 15 508 Kleylein G 92 08 689 Heinrich Ad. Berkemann Gmbh British Patents: GB 740, 621 Societe Pneuma-Jact Swiss Patents: CH 337,751 Schuhfabrik Henke & Co. Aktiengesellschaft CH 678,808 Amrein ______________________________________
The Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,489 (Equivalent to German Patent No. DE-C-29 13 606) discloses an ankle joint orthesis for the stabilization of the internal and external ankle joint. The ankle joint orthesis comprises a medial shell and a lateral shell made of plastic. The shells extend from the heel region beyond the malleolus to the lower calf region. The shells are lined throughout the entire support surface with a flexible padding, namely air inflatable bladders and Velcro.RTM. closures are provided for fastening and securing the shells together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,402 (Equivalent to PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 90/01911) discloses an orthopedic arrangement with gel cushions, which is placed in shell-like fashion around limbs, and which can be cooled or heated.
The German Patent Publication DE-U-89 07 464 discloses a stirrup-like ankle joint orthesis in one part with openings for the heel and the malleoli.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the ankle joint orthesis of the present invention differs from the previously proposed ankle joint orthesis by providing an ankle joint orthesis which facilitates a high level of stabilization for the ankle joint, which effectively reduces pushing forward of the talus, which can be worn without discomfort, and which can be easily fastened around the ankle.